


After you

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [35]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partnership, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Soul Bond, Trust, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Who knew a simple game controller can bring out a realisation about him and Emu being equals
Relationships: Burgermon & Koboshi Tsukuru, Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	After you

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**"After you."**

* * *

It took them awhile but eventually, after much research, coding, blackmailing Genm and looking through old files from New Genome on Parad, they manage to bring Burgermon back; reuniting the bugster back with his 'father'.

"Tsukuru~!" the busgter hugs the CEO tight before letting go with a bashful laugh. "Ah, I mean, I can call you 'Otou-san' now, right?"

Tsukuru nods furiously, face blotchy from tears. "Of course! I've got all the legal papers from the Ministry too! You're officially my son now, Burgermon!"

Watching from the side, he hides a smirk behind a raised fist and leans down to whisper into Emu's ear. "Looks like the future of Genm co. is finally in good hands, huh? Especially now that it has an official heir and all."

"Couldn't agree more," Emu murmurs back, smiling warmly at the 'father and son' pair.

Who knew that a human and bugster could be a family?

 _'Then again, Emu is my family,'_ he muses to himself, glancing down at the paediatrican with a fond grin.

"Same here," Emu whispers when he catches his thoughts, glancing up at him with a smile that mirrors his own. "You're my family too, Parad."

Parad snickers, leaning against the wall behind him. "Who would've thought we'd get this far, huh? Wasn't easy though."

"Yeah," the doctor agrees, resting beside him so that their shoulders are pressed together. "But it was all worth it."

Parad hums. "It was." Reaching for Emu's hand, he feels his grin widening when Emu intertwines their fingers.

"Thank you, Emu-kun! Parad-kun!" Tsukuru exclaims, still crying and bowing profusely to them. "Thank you so much!"

Emu waves with his free hand, shaking his head with a kind smile. "It's no problem, Tsukuru-san. We're happy that we could help."

"Live well, Mon," he says to his fellow bugster with a cheeky grin. "And make sure to create lots of awesome video games with your dad, yeah?"

Burgermon nods, clapping his hands. "Certainly, Parad-sama!"

"No need for the 'sama', y'know," Parad mutters and pouts at the laugh Emu lets out.

Burgermon gapes, scandalized. "I wouldn't dare disrespect the Progenitor!"

"I'm your friend more than the Progenitor," he states firmly and raises a pointed brow when Burgermon looks like he's about to protest.

Slowly, the other bugster relents with a nod as Burgermon rubs the back of his neck. "Understood, Parad-senpai."

"Guess that's the best I can get," he says with a rueful huff.

Emu chuckles beside him, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, I think it suits you quite well." For a brief moment, the teasing smile on Emu's lips morphs into something flirtatious as the doctor tilts his head demurely. _"Parad-senpai."_

Okay, wow. That suffix has no right to sound that sexy. Geez, anyone who has ever thought that Houjou Emu is naive and innocent really doesn't know the doctor at all.

Clearing his throat, he looks away with a smile. "Chronologically, I'm technically younger than you, remember?"

"Only by...three years, right?" Emu counters, shrugging with a thoughtful hum. "Since you were created in 1995 and born with a free will on Y2K."

He nods. "Yep. Hell of a gestation period, huh?"

Emu bursts out laughing at that.

"Ah, before I forget!" Tsukuru exclaims, catching their attention as the CEO flits around his desk to rummage through the drawers. Once he finds whatever he's looking for, Tsukuru lets out a triumphant shout and raises a demo CD up for them to see. "Here it is!"

Parad exchanges a look with Emu. Before either of them can question the man, Tsukuru darts to the front of the office to where the game console is and slides the CD in place. A moment later the TV screen comes to life and shows them the start menu of JuJu Burger.

"I finally finished the game," Tsukuru exclaims proudly, turning to them and gestures to the screen. "If you're okay with it, maybe you two would like to be the first ones to try it out?"

They both light up at the offer. "Can we?!"

Production for JuJu Burger had been delayed for months because Tsukuru made it clear that he wanted the game to be released only when Burgermon finally comes back safe and alive. As the months went on, so did the anticipation for the game. To know that they'd be first ones to play it is so freakin' _cool!_

Tsukuru nods, smiling at their enthusiasm. "Of course! Think of it as a bit of a thank you for what you've both done."

An exchange of grins between him and Emu before they whoop and bound up to Tsukuru while Burgermon follows them with a chuckle.

Standing in front of the console, he's startled when the controller for Player 1 is offered to him. Surprised, he turns to find Emu grinning at him and shakes the controller slightly when Parad doesn't immediately take it.

"After you," Emu offers.

His brows furrow. "But you've always been Player 1, Emu."

"That's why." Emu presses the controller into his hands and he grips it in confusion. "We're partners, Parad— _equals._ I want you to be my Player 1 just as much I've always been yours."

Oh.

...Oh!

While there's barely any difference between Player 1 and 2 when they're actually playing the game, no one can argue the undeniable fact that Player 1 will always be in control of the game itself; from the START button to PAUSE.

While it's true that Emu is offering the controller in a gaming context, Parad can see that it's more than that from the tentative smile on Emu's face.

Partners. Equals.

Both in control.

"Thanks, Emu," he murmurs, using the bond to wrap it around Emu in warm gratitude.

Emu ducks his head, grabbing the other controller with a blushing smile. "Anytime."

Standing in front of the screen, they both grin at Burgermon.

"Ready when you are, Mon-kun," Emu says, gripping his controller tight.

Parad snickers. "And get ready to be impressed!"

"Most certainly!" Disappearing in a flurry of pixels, Burgermon reappears within the screen and waves at them. "Ready!"

Tsukuru chuckles, fond and gives them two thumbs up. "Have fun!"

"We will~!" they singsong, trading high fives.

Parad presses START and the music begins.

"Alright then." Shifting his stance, he throws a feral grin at Emu. "My heart's dancing!"

Laughing, the doctor nods with a challenging smirk. "Let's clear this with no continues!"

And clear the game they do—

"Game start!"

— side by side.


End file.
